The present invention relates to lighted mirrors, and more particularly to lighted vanity mirrors for vehicle visors.
Lighted mirrors are known and are used, for example, in vehicle vanity visors. An example of such a visor with a lighted mirror may be seen in PCT Patent Publication WO 2014/123939 dated Aug. 14, 2014 and entitled “Vehicle Visor Vanity Light and Actuator Assembly.” This visor includes a visor housing, a mirror within the housing, and a lighting assembly for illuminating the face of one looking into the mirror. While this visor is a distinct advancement in the art, there exists a seemingly never ending goal of reducing the complexity and the thickness of the lighted mirror, and of improving the lighting.